


A Soft Place to Fall

by ProphetPrior



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetPrior/pseuds/ProphetPrior
Summary: “I have surprise for you, Kenny,” Alexei whispered against Kent’s collarbone. The certain surprise was burning a hole in his suitcase, mocking him every time he grabbed clothes for the day. Alexei wanted to wait until Kent’s actual birthday to use it, and the wait had slowly been driving him crazy.





	A Soft Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonousFlower3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/gifts).



> "Kenny", fireworks, and a prostate message? OH MY! My first Check Please fic is complete, and it was so much fun to write! Thank you for the wonderful prompt; I hope it's everything you wanted. 
> 
> Thank you [Pinkerton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkerton/pseuds/Pinkerton) for being my beta and helping me with ESL issues!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Runaway" by AURORA.

Another firework burst in the sky, illuminating the water below. Alexei tightened his left arm around Kent while taking a swig of his beer with his other hand. They sat on a blanket spread over white sand, enjoying a fireworks display put on by locals. 

When Alexei was planning their summer vacation, he wanted somewhere warm and inviting. Neither of them had been to the Gulf of Mexico, and there wasn’t a NHL team in the area. They could enjoy a nice trip and hopefully not be recognized regularly. 

Kent had balked at the idea of renting a beach house right on the gulf for only two people, but Alexei argued that it was Kent’s birthday gift. Alexei knew that Kent didn’t have fond memories of summertime, and this was their first offseason together. Alexei wanted to make it memorable. 

The house itself was beautiful and open. Each room had beach decor without being tacky or overdone. The master bedroom had its own bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. The back porch overlooked the gulf, and a path led to their own section of the beach. On the first night, Alexei and Kent sat on the porch swing and enjoyed a bright orange sunset.

The only time they had been recognized was when they took a trip to New Orleans. And even then, those people were probably tourists from other areas and not locals. That day had been busy, but worth it. Alexei had wanted to try those powdered doughnuts that his teammates raved about, and Kent wanted to go to the zoo. Alexei’s phone was now filled with photos and videos of Kent enjoying the lions and tigers. He would post them to his Instagram after the vacation; they both agreed to stay off social media for the week. 

The morning of Kent’s birthday started with lazy morning sex. Alexei had woken Kent up with a blowjob, buried under the covers. Kent slowly woke up, moaning Alexei’s name. After showering together, Alexei made chocolate chip pancakes and stuck candles in the whipped cream. They spent their afternoon playing billiards in one of the dens and watching the latest superhero movie. 

A loud boom broke Alexei from his thoughts. 

Kent turned to face Alexei, mouth pressed lightly against his cheek. Alexei could smell the lemonade and vodka on his lips. When Alexei and Kent first started dating, Kent didn’t drink as much as the media portrayed. Kent had told him he didn’t like himself when he was intoxicated, but it really boiled down to bad memories with alcohol. Alexei had been surprised Kent was drinking this week, but Kent had reassured him that he felt safe.

“Alyosha,” Kent whispered, barely audible over the fireworks. If his mouth wasn’t so close to Alexie’s ears, he might not have heard.

“Yes, Kenny?”

“Take me to bed?”

The fireworks started bursting in earnest now, the entire sky turning red, white, and blue. Alexei jumped to his feet causing Kent to sway against his legs. Alexei helped Kent to his feet and folded the blanket they were sitting on. Kent went to take Alexei’s hand, but Alexei grabbed Kent by his waist and legs, picking him him.

“Hey!” Kent protested, but his laughter covered up any annoyance. 

“I’m carrying you like knight in armor, yes?” Alexei asked, throwing the blanket over his shoulder. “Taking you to house and crossing threshold?”

“I can’t believe you right now,” Kent said, throwing his arms around Alexei’s neck. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” 

Alexei tightened his grip around Kent’s legs and headed towards the house. The fireworks illuminated Kent’s face, bathing it in colors. Opening the door was difficult with his arms full, and the stairs were a slow trudge, but eventually Alexei and Kent landed on the bed. 

They kissed for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of each other. Clothes leisurely got pulled off and thrown over the bed. When they were fully naked, Alexei took a deep breath and steadied himself. 

“I have surprise for you, Kenny,” Alexei whispered against Kent’s collarbone. The certain surprise was burning a hole in his suitcase, mocking him every time he grabbed clothes for the day. Alexei wanted to wait until Kent’s actual birthday to use it, and the wait had slowly been driving him crazy. 

“You don’t have to, babe,” Kent replied, trailing kisses along Alexei’s jaw. “You’ve already planned this entire vacation. And believe me, it’s probably the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

“But today is birthday,” Alexei argued. Alexei pulled away so he could look Kent in the eyes. The alcohol from earlier on the beach made the hazel tones stand out. “You not want gift on birthday?”

Kent chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Okay, Alyosha. What’s the surprise?”

Alexei slid off the bed, smiling at Kent’s protest. “Gift is in suitcase.”

Anxiety slowly built in Alexei’s chest as he went to retrieve the small box. What if Kent didn’t like the gift? They hadn’t really talked about it, but Alexei knew that Kent would enjoy himself. Alexei would surely enjoy using it on Kent. And they had alcohol during the fireworks display earlier; what if Kent couldn’t properly consent to this?

“Alexei,” Kent whined, dragging out the last syllable. “Hurry up!”

That was all Alexei needed to hear to get his brain working again. He grabbed the box from the bottom of the suitcase and headed back to the bed. “So impatient!”

“Well it is my birthday,” Kent said playfully. He tried to grab the box from Alexei, but Alexei swatted his hand away. 

“Kenny,” Alexei said, sitting back down, “this serious. I’m need consent.”

Kent raised an eyebrow. “Alyosha, I always want to have sex with you.”

“I know that, but you had drinks,” Alexei explained, his hands gripping the box. “I want to be sure.”

Kent smiled back, leaning forward to kiss Alexei’s nose. “We can use colors if you want. But I am very, very green right now.”

“I’m believe you,” Alexei said and held the box out for Kent to see. “I buy this before we leave. Saw online and thought of you.”

Kent took the box from Alexei and opened it. Alexei didn’t think he could look Kent in the eyes right now, so he focused on Kent’s hand pulling the long, white object out. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Kent asked, his voice slightly lower than normal. Alexei took this as a good sign.

“I’m think how can I show love for you?” Alexei said, tossing the box on the floor.

“So you bought me a prostate massager?” Kent choked out, which made Alexei look up. Kent’s eyes were blown out, and a blush was forming across his cheeks and down his chest. 

“I’m wanting you to know how much I love you. In physical way. Is that okay, котенок?”

“Green. Very green,” Kent said. He lightly set the object on the nightstand, then launched himself at Alexei. 

Alexei’s erection had gone down from his nerves, but he quickly became aroused again. He let Kent take the lead for a while, enjoying the feeling of Kent’s stubble scratch his cheeks. But he wanted this to be Kent’s chance to relax and step back. He hooked his leg around Kent’s waist and flipped them around.

“Okay, Kenny,” Alexei said, lowering himself so his mouth was between Kent’s thighs. He put his hand on the base of Kent’s cock, squeezing lightly. He bent closer so his mouth was hovering over the tip.

“Alyosha, please,” Kent whined, closing his eyes.

“Don’t want to rush, Kenny,” Alexei replied. “But if you insisting.”

Alexei flicked his tongue over the slit, teasing for a moment. Then he flattened his tongue and put the head of Kent’s cock in his mouth. He then pushed more in, reaching almost where his other hand was. He started bobbing slowly, relishing the moans coming from above him. 

With his other hand, Alexei reached for Kent’s balls. He knew Kent was sensitive there, which was the first reason Alexei had looked at prostate massagers online. He rolled his hand gently, then moved past them altogether to focus on the perineum. The website had said to start with this before using the toy. He gently rubbed his thumb over the skin, making small circles. 

Kent moaned as Alexei pulled off his dick. “Jesus, that feels good.”

“Don’t want you finishing before start, yeah?”

Kent nodded his head as a reply, moving to widen the space between his legs so Alexei could sit back up. Alexei reached sideways to grab the toy and some lube from the nightstand. He kneeled back between Kent’s thighs. “Color?”

“Green,” Kent replied, the sound getting drawn out from the pressure Alexei was putting back on his perineum. 

“You doing great, Kenny,” Alexei said. “Lift legs for me?”

Alexei put a pillow under Kent’s hips so his hole was easier to reach. He popped the bottle of lube open and warmed a generous amount gently in his hands. This part was familiar. Kent took one finger easily, almost impatiently. 

“Alyosha, please,” Kent moaned. “Please.”

Alexei pulled his middle finger out and replaced it with two, making a rocking motion. “You take me so well. You ready for toy?”

“Fuck,” Kent replied, enjoying the stretch as Alexei added a third finger. As soon as Alexei bumped against his prostate, he pulled his fingers out. 

“прекрасный,” Alexei whispered as he picked up the toy. “So beautiful, Kenny.”

He rubbed lube on the long part of the toy, making sure to get the entire surface slippery. Even though he and Kent had had anal sex before, the website advised using a lot of lube at least for the first use. He wiped the excess on the inside of Kent’s thigh, and shifted his knees so he was comfortable.

“You tell me if too much?” Alexei asked. 

Kent wiggled his ass. “Please fuck me.” 

Alexei smiled and pressed the toy against Kent’s hole. The toy wasn’t as big as Alexei when erect, but the silicone was slightly cold. Kent gasped, but Alexei didn’t stop until the flared base was touching Kent’s skin. Alexei pulled his hand away and admired the view. 

“Put hands behind head,” Alexei instructed. “Making sure you coming untouched.”

“Oh my God,” Kent replied, but raised his hands and rested them behind his head. “Is that possible?”

“Website says so,” Alexei replied, grabbing the base again. “I’m making sure possible.”

He slowly pulled the toy out of Kent, enjoying the moan that escaped him. When it was almost out, he pushed it back in. After a few thrusts, Alexei frowned and tilted the toy slightly. The website said that it would be obvious when he hit the right spot.

When he pushed the toy back in, Kent yelped, “Fuck!”

“I’m found it?” Alexei asked, repeating the motion. 

“Please don’t stop,” Kent moaned, his chest heaving with each thrust. His cock laid untouched on his thigh, leaking precum. Alexei wanted to reach down and swipe some of it on his finger, but he promised Kent he would ejacuate without being touched.

Kent let out a whimper each time Alexei pushed the toy in, and it was clear that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Okay, Kenny, one more surprise?” Alexei said, almost a question. He didn’t know if he should just keep thrusting until Kent came or use the last bit of the toy.

“What?” Kent gasped, his eyes wide. Sweat glistened on his face, and his arm muscles were strained.

“Color?”

“Fuckin’ green, I promise,” Kent replied. 

Alexei stopped thrusting the toy, holding it flush against Kent. With both hands, he twisted the base slightly, causing the vibrations to start.

Kent screamed, hips shooting up. Alexei held the toy in place, not wanting it to be too much at once. The website said that the user would usually come without moving it while vibrating, and he really didn’t want to hurt Kent. 

“Alyosha, holy fuck, I’m-”

Alexei looked down, and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Kent’s cock spurted cum on his chest, without friction or touch, and so much more than normal. Alexei didn’t turn off the vibrations until Kent was done. He took his hands off the toy and started rubbing his own cock, only needing a couple of thrusts before adding to the mess.

“Holy shit,” Kent sighed out, his breath shaky.

“Stay put, котенок. I’m grab wipes,” Alexei said, getting off the bed. 

Kent chuckled. “I don’t think I can move right now.”

Alexei came back with the wipes, laughing with him. “I pull out now, okay?”

He slowly pulled the toy out of Kent’s ass, kissing his inner thighs. When it came free, Kent’s hole fluttered as he groaned. That image would be seared into Alexei’s brain for a while. Alexei wiped the toy down, knowing that he would wash it thoroughly later. He then tenderly cleaned up Kent, wiping between his legs and over his chest, eliciting more soft moans.

“You did so well, Kenny,” Alexei said, cleaning up himself now. “Good birthday gift?”

Kent threw his arms open, and Alexei quickly threw himself into them. He pressed his weight into Kent, resting his head on his chest.

“I love you,” Kent whispered. “Thank you for tonight.”

“я люблю тебя,” Alexei replied. “Not too much?”

“No,” Kent laughed, running his hands through Alexei’s hair. “That is something we will definitely be using again. But that wasn’t what I was expecting. Can I be honest?”

Alexei turned his head to look at Kent. “Yeah?”

“A sex toy wasn’t what I thought you were grabbing when you said you had a surprise for me in your suitcase and came back with a box.”

Alexei thought for a moment, the meaning behind Kent’s words suddenly making sense. 

“Oh!” Alexei laughed. “That gift for Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> котенок = Kitten  
> прекрасный = Beautiful  
> я люблю тебя = I Love you
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://tragedyistheirs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
